fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:SeleneWerewolf/Potwór czy robot?
Otóż... Krwawa mi napisała żebym stworzyła nowy blog. No i moja durna wyobraźnia sobie coś durnego wyobraziła. xD Będę pisać z perspektywy faceta. xd PRZYJMUJE FANOWSKIE ANIMATRONIKI! Fanowskie Animatroniki: Glamure- KrwawaFuria Hedge- HedgeGuard Mind- Len715 Mamut- Apulka Bestia- BestiaTheFox Kimmi (wilkołak)- Apulka Leo- Mi chiamo Maxwell Foxes - VVeronika Simba- Mua! xD Coton- Mua! xD Coy- (MUA!) xD Fear-wilkołak- Pogromca Hultaji Drago- (mua!) Sonni- MUA! Atak: W końcu nadszedł dzień kiedy miałem pierwszy raz zatłuc tego ochroniarza. O przepraszam nie przedstawiłem się... Nazywam się Blood. Znaczy krew... Tak nie zbyt lubię to imię... Totalny wilkołak... Tak wilkołak... Jestem koloru czarnego i niebieskie oczy. Są też inne 4 wilkołaki. Pierwszy i główny szefujący to Dark, brązowy wilkołak o zielonych oczach, jest też bardzo ponury... Drugi to Moon, szara sierść i żółte oczy. Trzeci a raczej trzecia do Lily, piękna i biała wilczyca o piwnych oczach. Zaś jest jeszcze jeden o imieniu Death, jest ciemno-szarym wilkołakiem o fioletowych oczach. Dobra powiem jedno... Jesteśmy wilkołakami w strojach... Tak wiem głupie... Ale to inna historia... Może ci kiedyś ją opowiem. Dobra co tu będę gadać... Założyłem kostium czarnego wilka z niebieskimi oczami. Na rękach miał coś w stylu ogni... Wziąłem się w garść i zacząłem biec w stronę drzwi... Wbiegłem lecz nagle on zamknął drzwi. -CHOLERA!- Krzyknąłem i zacząłem w nie walić. W końcu przypomniałem sobie o szybie, rozwaliłem ją i wszedłem do środka... W końcu go zabiłem... Resztę to wiecie co zrobiłem... Czyli kolacja z ochroniarza... Każdy wziął swój poczęstunek. Ściągnąłem maskę i zacząłem wcinać ludzkie mięso. -Tym razem się postarałeś...- Odpowiedział Moon. Prychnąłem, wziąłem swój kawałek i odszedłem od nich... CDN Pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. KOLEJNY! W końcu zapomniałem przyznać, że jesteśmy w pizzerii... Atakujemy ludzi na uciszenie głodu. Przyjaźnimy się z animatronikami choć to są zabite dzieci. Dzieciaki nazywali się Diego, Thomas, Sara i James. Teraz to Foxy, Bonnie, Chica i Freddy. Pomagają nam zdobyć pożywienie a mając na myśli ochroniarzy. Ale to dlatego, że kiedyś też byliśmy dziećmi... Opowiem w skrócie. Miałem z jakieś 10-11 lat. Poszedłem do tej pizzerii i stało się najgorsze... Fioletowy gościu mnie zamordował... Podczas śmierci czułem jeszcze ukłucie zębów... Ocknąłem się i zauważyłem wilkołaki. Czyli Moon'a, Death'a, Lily i Dark'a. Pomogli mi wstać i oznajmili, że też są dziećmi. Jednak podczas śmierci doszło też innych dzieciaków, które wstąpiły w dusze animatroników. Co ja będę gadał? W końcu po zjedzeniu ruszyłem do podziemi, każdy tam mieszkał z powodu tego by nikt nas nie odkrył... Zaś ja obserwowałem tylko latające świetliki latające po piwnicy. Każdy z nas miał swoją piwnicę. Death miał 3 od początku, Moon na samym końcu, ja tak po środku, zaś Lily koło mnie. Dark spał gdzie chciał. Następny dzień. W końcu się przeciągnąłem i ruszyłem na śniadanie. Zauważyłem gościa w granatowym ubraniu. Tym razem usłyszałem głos Lily. -Dzisiaj moja kolej.- Odpowiedziała chichocząc. Lekko się uśmiechnąłem i zacząłem obserwować co robi. W końcu wilczyca ukryła się za ścianą by jej ochroniarz nie zobaczył. Zaś Chica, która wyszła zza rogu zaczęła jej pomagać. Chica pobiegła do kuchni i zaczęła rozwalać talerze i inne naczynia. Ochroniarz się przestraszył i zamknął drzwi od prawej strony. Zaś Lily była od lewej. Kiedy nie patrzył ona na niego wskoczyła i zagryzła. Wyczołgała martwego ochroniarza i nie winnie pomachała ogonem. -Jednak coś potrafię. Prawda?- powiedziała a ja pokiwałem głową. Nagle przyszli Death, Moon. -Nie podzielicie się?- Powiedział Moon i chciał zabrać ten kawałek, który ja chciałem wziąć. -TO MOJE!- Krzyknąłem i zacząłem warczeć. Death chciał oddzielić nas lecz nagle przyszedł Dark i wziął ten kawał mięsa. -Ten kawałek biorę ja!- Krzyknął i odszedł. Zacząłem lekko powarkiwać... Ten to usłyszał i mnie przygniótł do ściany. -Masz problem?!- Krzyknął. Ja zacząłem warczeć ale Lily się na mnie żałośnie popatrzyła... Bym nie robił kłótni. -Nie...- Odpowiedziałem a ten mnie puścił i wrócił do siebie. Prychnąłem i wziąłem inny kawałek. Moon zaczął się śmiać razem z Death'em... W końcu wzięli swój kawałek i ruszyli w swoje strony. -Nic ci nie jest?- Spytała Lily obwąchając mnie. -Nic...- Odpowiedziałem i zniknąłem jej z oczu. Jedliśmy jedynie ochroniarzy... Dzieci nie, bo je kochaliśmy... Tak samo jak inne animatroniki mieliśmy do nich zaufanie. Nikt nie wiedział o naszym istnieniu, zaś kiedy znikali ochroniarze to właściciel myślał, że uciekają bo boją się animatroników... Codziennie zatrudniał ochroniarzy a my mieliśmy z nich pokarm. Jednak, czasem Chica robiła dla nas pyszną pizzę. Każdy zjadał z apetytem. Jednak my woleliśmy mięso. Zjadłem swój kawałek mięsa i zasnąłem w piwnicy. CDN Nowi? Przyszedł czas odkąd moja durna wyobraźnia zaczęła działać! ;-; ZACZYNAMY! NOWE FANOWICZE! :D Glamure i Hedge! Pewnego dnia coś zaczęło mi jeżyć futro (dosłownie) Usłyszałem hamowanie jakiejś ciężarówki. Od razu spojrzałem zza drzwi i zauważyłem Lily. Ta się do mnie uśmiechnęła i szybko wybiegła ze swojego "pokoju". Zrobiłem to samo i poszedłem górną częścią zaplecza. Wyjrzałem lekko by nikt mnie nie zauważył, w końcu było widać 2 pudła. Wszyscy wyszli... Postanowiłem wyjść i obwąchać te pudła. Szybko wylazłem z zaplecza i podeszłem do pudeł. Zacząłem wąchać... Bonnie walnął się w twarz, Freddy dziwnie pokręcił głową, zaś Chica zaczęła chichotać. W końcu pudła się otworzyły a ja odskoczyłem na bok. Spojrzałem do środka i zauważyłem dwa animatroniki. Pierwszy to tygrys a raczej tygrysica, zaś drugi to jeż. Potrząsnąłem głową, usłyszałem otwieranie drzwi aż w końcu zwiałem. Wszedł właściciel trzymając jakiś nowy telefon. Pokręciłem dobrze uszami i nasłuchiwałem. -Witajcie Glamure i Hedge! Tutaj jest wasz nowy dom!- Krzyknął i postawił animatroniki na miejsce. Ta Glamure (tygrysica) została przeniesiona do zatoki Foxy'ego zaś tego Pana Iglastego dano do kuchni. -Jutro będziesz miał towarzysza!- Krzyknął właściciel i odszedł. Wyszedł całkiem z pizzerii a ja ruszyłem do zatoki. Zawyłem cicho by Foxy wyszedł. Sam wyskoczył i się zdziwił ale widać było, że mu się ta tygrysica spodobała. W końcu ta Glamure się obudziła. -Zostawie was samych.- Powiedziałem i uciekłem do kuchni. Spojrzałem krzywo na jeża. W końcu ten się uruchomił. -Cześć?- Powiedziałem niepewnie a ten na mnie zaciekawiony spojrzał. -Jakim jesteś animatronikiem? Nie wyglądasz nawet na dusze...- Odpowiedział i spojrzał na mnie krzywo. Popatrzyłem się na siebie i odpowiedziałem. -Jestem wilkołakiem... A nie animatronikiem.- Wtedy zaswędziało mnie ucho i zacząłem się drapać. -Żartujesz sobie?- Spytał. -Wyglądam ci na robota?- Spytałem. -No... Nie...- Odpowiedział. Wtedy się wyprostowałem. -To widzisz.- Odpowiedziałem i wróciłem do piwnicy... Oczywiście dostałem w głowę od Moon'a. -OSZALAŁEŚ?!- Krzyknął. Odepchnąłem go od siebie. -Co znowu?!- Krzyknąłem. -A jakby cię ktoś tu zobaczył?!- Krzyknął i mnie przygniótł do ściany. Wtedy złapałem go za kark i odrzuciłem od siebie. -Nikogo tam nie było jełopie!- Krzyknąłem a ten złapał się za bolący kark... Chciał mnie uderzyć gdyż nagle wyskoczył Dark. -Znowu się kłócicie?!- Krzyknął... Ja i Moon spłaszczyliśmy uszy... Wtedy Dark ugryzł mnie mocno w kark a Moon'a w łapę... Upadłem z bólu i złapałem się za kark. -Mam nadzieję, że się nauczycie...- Powiedział i odszedł... Moon uciekł od niego jak tchórz. Zaś ja odeszłem łapiący się za kark... Wróciłem do swojej piwnicy i ciągle trzymałem się za kark... Krew nie przestawała lecieć. W końcu weszła do mnie Lily. -Cze...- Nie dokończyła i szybko do mnie podbiegła. -Co ci się stało?!- Krzyknęła przerażona. -Znowu przez Moon'a...- Powiedziałem a ta spłaszczyła uszy i usiadła koło mnie. -Ciągle się kłócicie i rywalizujecie... Wten dostajecie oboje od Dark'a... A wiecie, że ten jest ponury i zły...- Powiedziała i polizała mnie po pysku. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej i odwzajemniłem jej. -Muszę iść... Trochę zgłodniałam od ostatniego polowania.- Powiedziała chichocząc i wyszła. Jednak zacząłem szczęśliwie machać ogonem. Lily od dawna mi się podoba! Ale nie wiem jak mam jej to wyznać... CDN Podryw? Nam, nam, nam, nam... Zjadłam strepsils! Nam, nam.. :3 Wieczorem rana się zagoiła i krew przestała lecieć. Bonnie podszedł do mnie i podał bandaż. -Lepiej?- Spytał gdy zawinąłem go na szyi. -Tsa... Dzięki...- Odpowiedziałem a ten pokiwał głową i wyszedł. W końcu stanąłem na dwie łapy i pobiegłem dalej do pizzerii. W ten zauważyłem na zapleczu smutną Glamure. Siedziała na podłodzę... Wpadłem na pomysł... Pobiegłem do Foxy'ego. Spotkałem go przy jadalni, zawołałem go a ten do mnie podszedł. Zacząłem iść a ten za mną. Przebiegłem koło drzwi od zaplecza. Foxy spojrzał do środka i się zmartwił... Walnąłem się w twarz i go kopnąłem aż wlazł do środka... On domyślił się, że chodzi o rozmowę. Zostawiłem ich samych i ruszyłem do piwnicy... Zauważyłem jak dzieci bawiły się z Freddy'm i Bonnie'm. Aż zza rogu wyskoczył Moon, który przygniótł jedno dziecko do ziemi... Dziecko zaczęło krzyczeć... Reszta dzieci to zauważyła i schowała się za Freddy'ego i Bonnie'go. -Moon nie!- Krzyknął Freddy... Gdy Moon miał zabić dziecko to ja od razu się na niego rzuciłem... Złapałem za kark i rzuciłem go o ścianę... Stanąłem w pozycję do walki i obrony dzieciaka... Moon wstał i otrzepał się... Widziałem w jego oczach gniew i smutek... W ten się na mnie rzucił i przygniótł do ziemi... Kopnąłem go w brzuch... W końcu upadł i z żałosnym piskiem wrócił do piwnicy... Zadyszany atakiem wstałem i spojrzałem na dzieciaka. Był to chłopiec o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach, był ubrany w zieloną bluzę z czarnym wilkołakiem. Dziecko było wystraszone ale jednocześnie zdziwione... Inne dzieciaki zaczęły bić brawa, nawet Freddy i Bonnie. Spojrzałem jeszcze raz na dziecko, ten się trochę uśmiechnął. Przypominał trochę mnie kiedyś... W końcu usłyszałem dźwięk otwierania drzwi... Szybko uciekłem do piwnicy. Zauważyłem tam Dark'a i Moon'a. Dark przygniótł nas obu do ściany. -Co macie na swoją obronę?!- Krzyknął wściekły. -Spytaj się Moon'a...- Powiedziałem. Ten spojrzał na niego... -No co?!- Krzyknął. -DZIECKO CHCIAŁEŚ ZABIĆ?!- Krzyknął zły Dark.- A TY?! -To już nie można chronić innych?- Powiedziałem. Ten zrobił poważną minę. -Blood idź już...- Odpowiedział. Posłuchałem się go pierwszy raz... Nie wiedziałem co chce zrobić Moon'owi ale i nie chciałem wiedzieć. Wróciłem do piwnicy i zacząłem myśleć co temu wilkowi odbiło... "Przyjaźń wilka z człowiekiem". UWAGA! Widzę, że dużo osób by chciało powrót Odmieńców. Mogę zacząć od nowa pisać nie patrząc na blog "Przyjaźń i Miłość" Jeśli duża ilość osób będzie chciała to zacznę pisać od nowa! ^^ Ale jedna zasada będzie taka, że nie będzie miała wpływu na drugą część. :P ZACZYNAMY! Zacząłem się trochę obawiać ludzi... Czy ten dzieciak nie wygada... Kszątałem się po swojej piwnicy aż w końcu weszła Lily. Miała spłaszczone uszy... Podeszła do mnie i powiedziała. -Słyszałam zajście... I co teraz będzie?- Z jej oczu zaczęła lecieć łza. Spłaszczyłem uszy i powiedziałem. -To moja wina... Ta spojrzała na mnie... -Nie jest... Uratowałeś dziecko przed Moon'em...- Powiedziała i się do mnie przytuliła. Potem też ją przytuliłem. Sam zacząłem lekko łkać... -Ty płaczesz?- Spytała zdziwiona. -Nie... Kusz mi wpadł do oka...- Powiedziałem sarkastycznie i otarłem "sztuczne" łzy. Aż w końcu pierwszy przyszedł tu Death... Pierwszy raz usłyszałem jego głos... -Ten dzieciak... Tu jest...- Powiedział i wyszedł... Zrobiłem płaskie uszy... Moja sierść ze strachu się na jeżyła. Perspektywa Freddy'ego. Zauważyłem tego dzieciaka z wczoraj... Chodził wszędzie gdzie mógł, widocznie chciał znaleźć Blood'a. Podeszłem do niego. -Czegoś szukasz mały?- Spytałem. Dzieciak obrócił się a ja kucnąłem. -Gdzie jest ten duży wilk?- Spytał zaciekawiony. Posmutniałem i spłaszczyłem swoje mechaniczne uszy. -On... go tu... Nie ma...- Powiedziałem. Dzieciak posmutniał i usiadł na krześle. Jednak wpadłem na pomysł. -Jest w piwnicy.- Powiedziałem a ten spojrzał na mnie. Uśmiechnął się i miał zamiar tam iść lecz ja mu zagrodziłem drogę. -Pójdziesz tam ze mną! Wiesz, że jest tam inny wilk...- Odpowiedział a ten posłusznie pokiwał głową. Poszedłem z nim do piwnicy... Akurat zauważyłem jak Death i Moon na siebie warczyli... W ten Moon spojrzał na dzieciaka i chciał go zaatakować znów... W ten Death mu przyfasolił w nos, Moon się wściekł i rzucił na Death'a. W ten ja uderzyłem go nogą i niezprzytomniał. Death popatrzył na dziecko i do niego podszedł. Chłopak się trochę przestraszył ale zauważył, że Death go tylko obwąchuje. W końcu odszedł... Spojrzałem na Moon'a, który się ocknął... Nie chciał już walczyć więc uciekł jak tchórz. Jednak myliłem się, że to dobry pomysł... W końcu dotarliśmy do jego piwnicy. Kazałem mu wejść a ja poczekam na niego. Wiedziałem, że Blood mu nic nie zrobi... Otworzyłem drzwi i do niego wszedłem razem z dzieciakiem. Perspektywa Blood'a. Gdy usłyszałem otwieranie się drzwi od razu odeszłem od Lily i zacząłem się przyglądać. Do środka wszedł Freddy i... TEN DZIECIAK! Zrobiłem krok do tyłu, Lily stanęła i zaczęła się przyglądać dzieciakowi. Dzieciak się uśmiechnął, Lily tak samo. Przekręciłem trochę łeb a dzieciak zaczął chichotać. Ustawiłem głowę w pozycji normalnej. Potrzepałem głową. -Freddy...- Powiedziałem sycząc. Ten się zaśmiał. Spojrzałem na dzieciaka i przy nim kucnąłem. Ten podszedł do mnie i się przytulił. -Masz mięciutką sierść!- Krzyknął i w tulił się bardziej. W ten spojrzałem na Lily, która się uśmiechnęła. Potem dzieciak ode mnie odszedł. -Fajny jesteś!- Krzyknął, Freddy pomachał ręką, że pora iść. Ten mi pomachał i wyszedł. Dopiero teraz się ocknąłem i pomachałem ogonem. -Co się tak cieszysz?- Zapytała chichocząca Lily. -Nie wiem... Sam tak lata...- Uśmiechnąłem się. CDN Roboty... Pewnego dnia znowu zaczął się podgląd animatroników... Do pizzerii przyjechały 4 pudła. Dwa były dosyć duże, wielkości normalnego wilkołaka. Zaś te drugie dwa były normalnych wzrostów animatroników. W końcu przyszedł Death i Lily. Zaczęliśmy się przyglądać pudłom. W końcu przyszedł właściciel a my zwialiśmy do piwnicy. No... Ja nie do końca bo zostałem i uważałem na ludzi. Z pudła wyszły różne animatroniki. Pierwszy i bardzo wysoki o granatowo-białej sierści wyszedł Husky. Był masywny jak na psa. Drugi był też wysoki i masywny lecz był to... Coś powiązane z panterą i lisem... Miał na sobie zbroję a w ręku trzymał miecz... Trzeci już był przyjazny bo to był leopard. Zaś z czwartego wyszła jakaś dziwna postać... Miała białą twarz i była pokryta niebiesko-czarnymi pasami. W ten wszedł właściciel i zaczął ustawiać animatroniki... Oprócz tego Husky'ego i Pantery... Byli zbyt masywni na niesienie więc właściciel im rozkazał. Husky pokiwał głową i poszedł na swoje miejsce, zaś ta pantera zbliżyła się do właściciela i dmuchnęła w twarz... Ale poszła na scenę. Husky poszedł na zaplecze. Pewnie tam miał pracować. Leoparda dano do kuchni. Zaś tą postać dano do tego nowego pokoju, Zakątek nagród? Chyba tak się nazywał... Kiedy właściciel wyszedł od razu ruszyłem na scenę. Reszta animatroników zaczęła zaciekawiono wyglądać ze swoich miejsc. Pantera spojrzała na mnie i zasyczała. -Na co się lampisz?- Spytał. Syknąłem po cichu i ruszyłem na zapleczę. Spojrzałem na tego Husky'ego. Chociaż był masywny to wyglądał na miłego. -Cześć- Powiedziałem. Pies zaciekawiony na mnie spojrzał. -Cześć... Jestem Mamut a ty?- Spytał. -Blood.- Odpowiedziałem i wyciągnęliśmy do siebie łapy. -Dziwne... Wyglądasz jak wilkołak niż animatronik...- Spojrzał na mnie przekręcając łeb. -Bo nim jestem?- Powiedziałem. Mamut się otrząsnął. -Ale... Jesteś zamordowanym dzieckiem?- Zapytał. Pokiwałem głową. -Są tu jeszcze inne?- Zapytał. -Pewnie. Dokładnie 4. Mianowicie szary Moon, brązowy Dark (przywódca), ciemno-szary Death i oczywiście śniegowa Lily.- Powiedziałem. Pies pokiwał głową. -Ja też... Zostałem zamordowany w tamtym roku...- Odpowiedział i spłaszczył uszy. Poklepałem go po plecach. -Nie martw się... Każdy tu został zamordowany na własny sposób... Idę zobaczyć na inne... Cześć.- Pożegnałem się. Ruszyłem do kuchni i zauważyłem jak ten Leopard i Pan Kolczasty się dogadują. -Leo teraz ty!- Krzyknął Hedge a Leopard pokiwał głową. Czyli miał na imię Leo... Ehhh... Leo złapał za ciasto i zaczął robić pizzę. Od razu się uśmiechnąłem gdy zobaczyłem zgrany duet. Wróciłem na scenę... Jednak nadal mi się nie podobał ten Bestia... Tak... Dowiedziałem się, że ma na imię Bestia. Jednak gdy go znów zobaczyłem to wyciągnął swój miecz... Postanowiłem się w to nie mieszać... Wróciłem posłusznie do piwnicy Nowy! Wieczorem spokojnie drzemałem. Nie chciałem mieć z nikim do czynienia... Ani z Moon'em, ani z Dark'iem, ani z tym... Bestią... Postanowiłem po prostu zdrzemnąć się chwilę i nie gadać z nikim. W końcu usłyszałem dźwięk dochodzący z góry... Od razu otworzyłem oczy i zacząłem nasłuchiwać. Okazało się, że jest przedstawienie... A no tak! Dzisiaj rocznica z okazji 30 czy tam 40 lat pizzerii. Postanowiłem iść na górę i sprawdzić co się dzieje. Jednak gdy ledwo wszedłem to coś ukuło mnie w plecy. Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem jak ten Bestia kierował na mnie miecz. -Emmm... Po co ci ten mieczyk?- Spytałem sarkastycznie a ten go lekko opuścił. -Zbliż się do dzieci... A podziurawię ci te futerko...- Powiedział patrząc na mnie. Podniosłem lekko brew. -Emmm... A bo co?- Spytałem. -Jak masz ochotę jeść wilczusiu... To zjedz sobie, któregoś z pośredników.- Powiedział, uśmiechając się. Zaś ja się nieco zdziwiłem i nawet zdenerwowałem. -Hola, hola pantero... Nie posuwasz się? Nigdy nie skrzywdziłem dzieciaka i nigdy tak się nie stanie...- Odpowiedziałem warcząc. Ten spojrzał na mnie złowrogo... Złapałem pyskiem jego miecz i wyrzuciłem... Po tym po prostu poszedłem w swoją stronę... Jednak coś mnie zaciekawiło... Ostatnio wyczuwam w piwnicach nowe zapachy innego wilka. Zacząłem węszyć po piwnicy... W końcu znalazłem trochę białej sierści na podłodzę. Powąchałem ją i stwierdziłęm, że to nie od nas... Zacząłem węszyć dalej. W końcu dotarłem do jakiejś małej piwniczki. Otworzyłem drzwi... Był to zły pomysł... Gdy tylko lekko odsunąłem coś przygniotło do ziemi. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem biało-lekko srebnego wilkołaka, który patrzył na mnie złowrogim spojrzeniem. Jednak gdy zobaczył, że jestem z jego gatunku od razu odpuścił i wstał. Podał mi łapę. -Wybacz...- Powiedział. -Nic nie szkodzi... Co tu robisz?- Spytałem niepewnie obwąchając wilkołaka. Ten zrobił to samo. -Nie wiem... Jestem tu od 2 dni... Sam nie wiem co się stało... Jestem Kimmi a ty?- Powiedział podnosząc brew i machając ogonem. -Blood.- Odpowiedziałem też machając ogonem. Zaczęliśmy gadać o tym, że jak mógł się znaleźć i w ogóle kto go zabił... -Są tu inne wilki?- spytał. -Tak. Brązowy przywódca Dark, szary, którego nie lubię to Moon, biała Lily, i oczywiście ciemno-szary to Death.- Odpowiedziałem. Wilkołak pokiwał głową. -Jest tu coś do jedzenia?- Zapytał zgłodniały wilk. Pomyślałem oczywiście o resztkach ochroniarza. -Zaczekaj.- Odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem po nóżkę. Przyniosłem mu od razu. -Wcinaj.- Odpowiedziałem machając ogonem. Ten jednak się zdziwił i odstawił nogę. -No co?- Spytałem. -Sorry... Nie lubię ludzkiego mięsa... Jest jakieś zwierzęce?- Spytał. Zacząłem myśleć aż w końcu wpadłem na pomysł. -Noooo... Jest... Zaczekaj...- Odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem na górę. Akurat trwał występ na scenie, czyli po prostu mogłem zabrać jakieś zwierzę. Poszedłem do kuchni i otworzyłem lodówkę. Stały tam 3 soczyste i krwawe steki. Szybko wziąłem je w pysk i ruszyłem by mnie ten Bestia nie zobaczył. W końcu dotarłem i dałem steki Kimm'iemu. -Masz...- Odpowiedziałem dysząc i wypuściłem krwawe mięso. -Dzięki!- Krzyknął i zaczął zajadać. -Wybierz sobie jakąś piwnicę do snu...- Odpowiedziałem a wilkołak pokiwał głową. Pożegnałem się z nim i ruszyłem do swojej piwnicy. CDN Miłość? Pewnego wieczoru jak zawsze sprawdzałem piwnicę. Często chodzę by sprawdzić czy się po niej nikt nie szwęda... W końcu zauważyłem siedzącego Moon'a... Ominąłem go i ruszyłem dalej. Ostatnim razem Kimmi wszystkich poznał. Każdy go polubił oprócz Moon'a... Dark zaczął szanować nowego towarzysza, Lily nawet go polizała po pyszczku a Death oczywiście musiał się popisać "skokiem"... Dobra skończmy te gawędanie o innych. W końcu wyszedłem na górę i zauważyłem, że jest nowy animatronik... Tak kolejny... Była to czarna wilczyca z czerwoną blizną na oku. Na rękach nosiła niebieskie bransolety ze złotymi okręgami. Oczy miała koloru zielonego. Przypominała dość Foxy'ego ale od razu się skapnąłem, że to wilk. Ale zauważyłem, że jest dość smutna... Pewnie znowu przez śmierć... Wilczyca spojrzała na mnie i odeszła... Zrobiło mi się jej szkoda... Ale jedno mnie zaciekawiło: Wzrok Mamuta... Widać było, że mu się spodobała... Wiedziałem co zrobić. Zawołałem Mamuta, ten szybko do mnie podbiegł. -Chodź za mną...- Odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem tam gdzie ostatni raz widziałem wilczycę. Zauważyłem ją tam gdzie Glamure. Mamut popatrzył na nią i się zarumienił. Pomachał jej a ona jemu. Oboje byli sobie przeznaczeni. Kiedy Mamut stanął w drzwiach to od razu go kopnąłem. Perspektywa Mamuta. Blood kopnął mnie do środka. "Co ty do diabła wyprawiasz?!" Pomyślałem, on spojrzał na Wolf i kazał ze sobą porozmawiać. -Cześć... Jestem Mamut...- Powiedziałem drapiąc się po głowie. -Jestem...- Nie odpowiedziała bo ja za nią to zrobiłem. -Wolf... Wiem...- Odpowiedziałem. Wilczyca się zarumieniła. Tak samo ja... -Ładne masz oczy...- Powiedziałem i złapałem się za głowę... -Dziękuje... Zaś ty masz ładne futro...- Powiedziała uśmiechając się. W końcu się lekko uśmiechnąłem. Jednak ten uśmiech nie oznaczał drobny i poważny gest... Ja się w tej wilczycy... Zakochałem? -Wybacz... Ja już pójdę...- Powiedziałem i szybko wybiegłem... Jednak gdy wybiegałem to uderzyłem łokciem w łapę Blood'a. Potem zwiałem. Perspektywa Blood'a. -Za co?!- Krzyknąłem aż w końcu husky zniknął mi z oczu... Spojrzałem jak wilczyca wychodzi z miejsca. -Jestem Blood. To ty jesteś Wolf- Spytałem. Wilczyca pokiwała głową i podała mi łapę. -Miło mi cię poznać... Wybacz zaraz mam występ...- Powiedziała i poszła. Pokiwałem jej głową na dozobaczenia... CDN Lisi skład. Pod koniec tygodnia zacząłem się czaić na tego Bestię... Często chodziłem po piwnicy nudząc się... W końcu poszedłem na górę. Zauważyłem jak Chica na mnie spojrzała i zaczęła gonić. -Uciekaj...- Powiedziała po cichu... Spojrzałem na lewo... Stał tam ten Bestia. Jedno ucho mi oklapło przy czym wyglądałem jak szczeniak. W końcu te ucho przywróciłem do normy. Zauważyłem jak Wolf i Glamure spojrzały w moją stronę. W końcu zza rogu wyszedł Simba. Przyglądnął się temu Bestii... W końcu wrócił do piwnicy. Zrobiłem to samo. Zaś następnego dnia przywieźli nowe animatroniki. Do lisiego składu dołączyła niejaka Foxes The Fox. Zaś do niejakiej Coy dołączył kojot o imieniu Coton. Animatroniki wydawały być skromne. Foxes pokazała swoje umiejętności, zaś Coton wyszczerzył kły i zawył po cichu. Okazało się, że będzie "detektywem"... Jego uśmiech już widniał na twarzy... Wiedziałem, że się nie polubimy... -To panie Freddy! Kiedy przywieźć tą drugą... Jak ona ma... Eee...- Próbował sobie przypomnieć kierowca. -T. Coy? Jutro... Dzisiaj jestem zajęty...- Powiedział... Wiedziałem, że kolejna "Coy" się pojawi... Ahhh... Nic ująć nic dodać... Spojrzałem po cichaczu na Bestię... Pantera stała przy właścicielu jak przy "królu"... Spojrzałem na niego a on na mnie... Zrobiliśmy wzrok na "wroga". W końcu pokiwałem głową i odszedłem... Krew się rozlewa... Sorry, że brak next'ów ale... Myślę, że już mniejsza część osób to czyta... Jednak spojrzę czy po prostu czytacie lecz nie piszecie komów. XD W końcu usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z zaplecza... Wyskoczyłem szybko z łap i ruszyłem czym prędzej na górę... Zauważyłem zakrwawione animatroniki... Chica miała dziób we krwi i "skrzydła". Freddy miał przestraszone oczy i zakrwawiony pysk. Bonnie wyglądał jakby przeszedł po krwi... Jego królicze uszy były proste jak drut, Pysk i oczy we krwi a brzuch obleśny... Spojrzałem na nich ze strachem ale jednocześnie się nie ruszyli z miejsca. Spojrzałem zza kurtynę gdzie siedział Foxy z Glamure. Foxy leżał w kauży krwi. Glamure stała i patrzyła się cała zakrwawiona w ścianę. Szybko zszedłem z ich strefy i ją zasłoniłem. Spojrzałem do kuchni, zobaczyłem krew na lodówce... Pisało na niej "It's me". Dosyć się przestraszyłem, spojrzałem na Leo i Iglastego... Hedge miał kolce we krwi i pysk, Leo miał zęby i futro... Byli sparaliżowani. W końcu zwiałem na korytarz. Stała tam cała we krwi Foxes... Spłaszczyłem uszy i ledwo spojrzałem na zapleczę ze strachu. Wolf i Mamut... Zniknęli! Spojrzałem na Foxes jeszcze raz... Była nieruchoma. Spojrzałem jak coś w cieniu się rusza. Ruszyłem powolnym krokiem... Stał tam Bestia we krwi i... Jakiś fioletowy typ! Był cały we krwi i miał siekierę. - O kuźwa!- Krzyknął zdenerwowany. Spłaszczyłem uszy i zacząłem warczeć na gościa... Zbliżyłem się o jeden krok. Ten chciał mnie uderzyć siekierą ale tego uniknąłem. W końcu złapałem siekierę i ją połamałem na jeden pył... Ryknąłem na niego a ten zaczął zwiać... Byłem zdenerwowany i zacząłem go gonić... Był szybki i ja też... Szanse małe na dogonienie. Dogoniłem go i dobił on się do ściany. Zacząłem iść powolnym krokiem, w końcu zauważył okno i przez nie wyskoczył. Wyjrzałem przez nie i zauważyłem jak... Zniknął... CDN "On nie może!" Wybaczcie, że mało pisze ale... Brak weny... NAUKA! To zuo! Więc dzisiaj to piszę dla was! Gdy wyskoczył to od razu zaczęła się jazda... Zacząłem się rozglądać po korytarzu. W końcu ruszyłem na zapleczę. Zszedłem do piwnicy i zacząłem szukać wskazówek. W końcu zauważyłem coś dziwnego... Death leżał zakrwawiony i nieprzytomny na ziemi, jego oczy były fioletowe... Podbiegłem do niego i zacząłem budzić. -Death! Obudź się!- Krzyknąłem... Zacząłem biec po pomoc by pomóc choć jakby wrogowi to nadal towarzyszowi. W końcu znalazłem Moon'a... Jego oczy były fioletowe a pysk we krwi... Ten leżał na ziemi. Obwąchałem go. Zaczęło coś mi tu nie pasować, w końcu pobiegłem do piwnicy Dark'a. Ten jednak miał zamknięte oczy... -Dark!- Krzyknąłem, jednak był to zły pomysł... Przywódca otworzył fioletowe oczy... Jego kły się powiększyły... -Dark... Wszystko dobrze?- Spytałem trochę wyższego wilka. Ten jednak się rzucił na mnie i przygniótł do ściany. -DARK!- Krzyknąłem rozwścieczony. W końcu ten coś wysłowił. -Niech żyje... Krew!- Krzyknął i wbił swoje zęby w moje ramię... Zawyłem z bólu, aż w końcu upadłem i straciłem przytomność. Po paru godzinach ocknąłem się... Jednak czułem ból na ramieniu... Ale coś mi nie pasowało... Otworzyłem oczy i byłem w ciemnym miejscu... W końcu je zamknąłem. CDN Zjawa, sen, czy może wizja? Kuźwa co?! Czułem ból w ramieniu... W końcu nie mogłem wytrzymać, po chwili usłyszałem dziwne dźwięki... Po czasie otworzyłem oczy i zauważyłem Lily... -Co się stało?!- Krzyknąłem przestraszony. O dziwo ramię nadal bolało. -Przewróciłeś się i uderzyłeś głową o róg... Death cię przyniósł ciągnąc za ramię...- Powiedziała przytulając mnie... Ledwo wstałem. -Ale ten... Te oczy... Ta krew!- Krzyknąłem, Lily się mnie przestraszyła. -O co ci chodzi?- Spytała przestraszona. Dopiero sobie uświadomiłem, że był to sen... -Wybacz... Uderzyłem się w głowę... Zbyt mocno.- Powiedziałem a wilczyca pokiwała głowa. -Odpocznij trochę...- Powiedziała i wyszła. Nie miałem czasu zwlekać i wstałem od razu. Zacząłem iść w kierunku zaplecza. Spojrzałem tam i zobaczyłem wyłączoną Wolf i Mamuta. Byli cali... W końcu poszedłem na scenę. Freddy, Chica i Bonnie również czyści jak diament. Gladiator był wyłączony i był cały lśniący... Nic nie było widać. Spojrzałem do kuchni i tak samo z Leo i Iglastym. Podeszłem do zakątka nagród. Marionetka była w środku, nie pewnie otworzyłem pudło. Biedak miał łzy na oczach... Zamknąłem pudło i poszedłem zza kurtynę. Glamure zniknęła... Zaś Foxy był wyłączony. Glamure pewnie podkradała części z zaplecza... Heh... W końcu usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk... OTWIERANIE SIĘ DRZWI! Spojrzałem na stoły, były dość duże a obrus zakrywał zakrywał całą powierzchnię. Szybko się wśliznąłem pod jeden z nich i z nieruchomiałem. Było to chodzenie. -Gdzie postawić te 2 pudła?- Spytał ktoś. -Proszę tam!- Krzyknął... Pewnie szef... W końcu usłyszałem jak reszta się ocknęła a tamci wyszli. Wylazłem spod stołu. Bonnie'mu odpadła szczęka, Freddy nie mógł się poruszyć zaś Chica... Ona się nieco zdziwiła... Spojrzałem na nowe pudła... Moje oczy się powiększyło o 3 kilometry... W jednym pudle był czarny i muskularny smok... Jego oczy były pięknym błękitem. Zaś w drugim pudle. Wyszedł a raczej wyszła lwica! Jej cycki były wielkości balonów zaś tyłek... Wow... Aż nie będę mówił. Jednak ten smok mnie bardziej zachwycił. Wyszedł jako pierwszy i wyprostował swoje skrzydła, miały z jakieś 12-13 metrów długości. Po chwili smok je schował i zza pleców wyciągnął miecz. -Jestem David (czyt. Dejwid) ale mówcie mi Drago...- Powiedział niepewnie smok. Potrząsnąłem głową. -Przez kogo zostałeś zabity?- Spytałem nie pewnie. Smok spojrzał na mnie i podniósł swą szczękę... Był ode mnie trochę wyższy... -Przez jakiegoś zielonego typa...- Powiedział (Sorry Len... Musiałam xD) Pokiwałem głową. -Jestem Blood... A ta lwica?- Spytałem. -Przepraszam... Nie przedstawiłam się. Jestem Sonni...- Odpowiedziała niepewnie. Pierwszy ze sceny zszedł Bonnie i wziął kartkę. -Z tego co widzę, Drago masz być koło Black'a... Jest to niby... Pieczara smoka.- Powiedział i wskazał mu drogę. Smok pokiwał głową, wzniósł się w powietrze i doleciał we wskazane miejsce. -Ty Sonni'u masz iść ... Do Lwiego Safarii... Jest to koło zaplecza.- Powiedział znów a lwica pokiwała głową i poszła we wskazane miejsce. Mordercy... Tęczy? O_O Sorry, sorry, sorry... Ale po prostu nie miałam czasu pisać >_> Perspektywa : Jak oni mogli?! Jak mogły mnie i moich sługusów wrzucić do tego kostiumu?! JAK?! Biłem się z myślami w kostiumie zgniłego królika... Spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze... Po chwili usłyszałem dźwiek śmiechu Red Guy'a... -Haha! To twoja wina! To ty w nas to wpakowałeś! Widzisz czym jestem?! PTAKIEM! PTAKIEM!- Krzyczał wściekły we krwi... Spojrzałem na niego żałośnie a potem na Blue... Akurat rozrywał ciało dzieciaka na drobne części... Wiedziałem czyje to zwłoki... Były to zwłoki David'a. Tego co ostatnio zabiłem. Blue spojrzał na moje badziewne królicze oczy i powiedział. -Co się lampisz fiolet?! Nie widzisz, że rwę mięso?!- Krzyknął a ja przygniotłem go do ściany... -Coś ty do mnie powiedział?!- Krzyknąłem oburzony, zauważyłem jak się dusi... Puściłem go a ten upadł trzymając się za gardło. W końcu "coś" mnie uderzyło! Był to Indygo Guy... Był w kostiumie Gargulca. -Nie jesteś już szefem...- Powiedział tajemniczo i groźnie...-Teraz ja tu rządzę!- Krzyknął tym razem, że aż upadłem ze strachu... NAWET INNI TO ZROBILI! W końcu nazwał Nas. -Dobra... Orzeł nazywa się Eag The Eagle... Purple ty nazywasz się SpringTrap... Yellow Cheetan The Cheetah, Blue... Ty Sharky The Shark... Orange Leon The Lion... Green... Crocon The Crocodile, a ja... Gargon The Gargoyle! (Gargulec xd)- Krzyknął złowieszczo... CDN po lekcjach xd Co to do diabła jest?!?!!??! Sorry, że tak długo... Ale brak weny na to ... A na dodatek nie wiem czy dzisiaj mnie nie będzie >_> Perspektywa Blood'a Gdy w końcu słońce zaszło, zacząłem rozmyślać kto to był... Ta twarz wydawała mi się znajoma przy czym... Wpadłem na pomysł by się dowiedzieć od każdego. Pobiegłeem na górę i akurat zamykali... Wślizgnąłem się na scenę, zaś radośnie do mnie pomachał Freddy. -Hejo! Co tu robisz o tej porze? Jeszcze pełni nie ma! Haha!- Krzyknął roześmiany. -Mam do was pytanie... Czy widzieliście coś podejrzanego?- Spytałem niepewnie... Oni pewnie też nic nie wiedza o moim... "śnie". Freddy złapał się za brodę i rozmyślał. -Emm... No Było takie jedno... Dochodzące dźwięki z piwnicy... Myślałem, że to wy... Ale brzmiało na co innego...- Powiedział. -Dzięki...- Odpowiedziałem i pobiegłem dalej... W końcu dotarłem do Pana Iglastego robiącego pizzę. -A gdzie Leo?- Spytałem. -Gdzieś po magazynie lata... A co?- Zapytał. -Słyszałeś coś ostatnio dziwnego?- Spytałem. -Nie... A nie... CZEKAJ! Ostatnio w piwnicy usłyszałem jak ktoś próbował rozwalić drzwi... Było to tak głośno, że nawet ty byś usłyszał...- Powiedział sarkastycznie... Pokiwałem głową i wybiegłem... Wróciłem do swojej piwnicy i zacząłem bardziej rozmyślać. W końcu usłyszałem kroki... -Lily to ty?!- Krzyknąłem. Odpowiedzi brak... -Moon? Dark?- W końcu wyjrzałem zza drzwi i zauważyłem... Zakrwawioną twarz... Potem... Uderzenie w głowę... Nie była to chwila aż wstałem trzymając się za łeb. Spojrzałem na lewo... Nie było "tego" czegoś... Spojrzałem na prawo... Tam stał... Był odwrócony plecami... A w łapie trzymał... MARTWE DZIECKO?! -Co to do diabła jest?!?!?!!?- Krzyknąłem przestraszony... Chciałem to zaatakować... Gdy się odwrócił... Przyjrzałem mu się... Był to Gargulec z czerwonymi oczami jak krew.... To samo ściekało po jego ciele... Był o 2 metry większy niż ja... Posiadał rogi jak każdy Gargulec. Miał wielkie łapy i szpony... Kły pewnie też wielkie... W końcu... Nasz Gargulec zniknął... CDN Wilczy skład? Pers. Blood'a: Pewnego razu zastanawiałem się co spotkałem w piwnicy... Ten Gargulec był większy niż ja, silniejszy i nawet sprytniejszy jednak nadal ciekawiło mnie co to jest? I czym on jest? Jednak odpuściłem i uznałem to za sen... Spojrzałem na zegar w kuchni, wybijała 01:23, "zeskoczyłem" ze swojego siedzenia i pobiegłem korytarzem. Akurat coś mnie zaciekawiło... Na ziemi leżało dość dużo ciemno-szarej sierści oraz brązowej... Postanowiłem to sprawdzić czy Dark nie robi ze mnie jakiegoś popychadła i nie chce zaskoczyć od tyłu razem z Death'em... W końcu doszedłem do ciemnej piwnicy... Zapaliłem światło bo nawet ja nic nie widziałem w tym zagąszczu ciemności. Światło zamigało 3 razy i zapaliło się, a na dole... TRZY WILKOŁAKI?! Był tam brązowo-biały wilkołak z kolczykiem w uchu. Drugi był ciemno-szary. Trzeci a raczej trzecia... Była to wilczyca o kolorze jasnej czerni... Była bardziej pod szarawy... Moje uszy się nastawiły... W końcu zawyłem po resztę by tu przyszła, pierwszy wyskoczył Dark potem Death, Lily, Moon i Kimm. -Kto to jest?- Zapytał zaciekawiony Kimm. -Nie wiem... Gdy zobaczyłem ich tu... To już spali... Death nastawił uszy i warknął do siebie... W końcu ryknął tak, żeby się obudzili... Ale tylko dostał za to w głowę od Dark'a. -JAPA DEATH! Nie widzisz, że to jedni z nas?!- Krzyknął na niego a ten tylko podkulił ogon i złożył ręce. Trójca wilkołaków się obudziła a jednak ... Nie my byliśmy zdziwieni, pierwszy wstał szary wilkołak... -Emm... Witajcie? Jestem Madness... To Fear...- Wskazał na brązowiaka. -Ja jestem Rashmi...- Odpowiedziała wilczyca "trzepocząca" rzęsami... Lekko się zarumieniłem, ponieważ pomyślałem, że to do mnie. -Co wy tu robicie?- Spytał ten cały Fear. -Noooo... Siedzimy, jemy, pijemy, śpimy oraz gryziemy... A co?- Spytał durnowato Moon... Death strzelił wilczego facepalma... W końcu doszliśmy do wilczej rozmowy, po chwili jednak Rashmi się do mnie przysunęła. -Emmm ... Co ty robisz?- Spytałem i odsunąłem się od niej o ... 5 metrów? Wilczyca pokiwała głową i stwierdziła. -To jeszcze nie koniec...- Odpowiedziała... Zrobiłem płaskie uszy i nastawiłem swój węch... Poczułem spaleniznę... CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach